Before they died
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: Maka goes to the pier and never comes back. Soul comes home breaking up with his girl friend and left after hearing Maka's gone and followed Maka. And before the they died. The last thing they said was eachothers name.
1. Chapter 1

I loved Soul to the end of the earth. But I think he did for a while so I can't really complain. Tonight is the last day of school, graduation and the prom however I don't Think I will be going, I have been the loser and the person everyone picks on for so long, and soul seemed to heal that.

but I guess I was wrong.

he didn't want to break up, well not my heart anyway he just did because he fell for someone else. I don't blame him I mean could you? Could you blame someone to love, even when it's not you? When I looked into his eyes and the way he looked at her. I new.

i had to let him go.

so I told him to go to her and be happy despite my feelings, we only went for a year and that was enough. I smiled at the memory. I'm a grown woman now eighteen, having lost my V-plates but that's alright I think. Souls getting ready and I know he will be handsome.

and I wasn't wrong.

he strolled out and asked how I look. I replied with a great he smirked and asked if I was coming, I said that it's a waste if time to me and he shakes his head and mutters book worm in the best way possible. I almost felt the tug to go to him, but I new I had to restrain.

i laid and my eyes scanned the words, but I couldn't make out one word. I put it down I'm giving up now, he was my weapon and I new everyone hoped that we would you know. But then again there is always that word there is always an if.

so I slump my body of the coach and stroll to the window, my face is black and empty in the window, my eyes vacant searching for life but will never come. Like water in an endless draught, I cried silently the tears streaking down my face, but my face remains still.

i decide to clear my head.

i walk out and go wherever my feet take me. I stroll across the pavement surrounded by the living. It feels like your an anchor and your watching in the fish move around with there lives. And your just a lump of metal. That how I sure as hell feel.

then I decide in the back on my head, a fleeting thought almost as quick as pages in a storm flicking, my location is to the pier. I walk there aAnd I am greeted with the smell of salt, and the blue sark sea, so gentle and the laughing moon imaged in the sea.

i smile at it wondering when the next time I will find this peace, then I break and cry. I full out cry and when I do, my tears become one with the ocean. I liked the idea, it made me feel like I belong somewhere, because ever since the break up I feel dispatched and dropped on the freeway.

after I cry my heart and soul out. I stop my face red and my head aching like taps of a hammer. I cry all the way back, and listen as the waves roll I. Gentle, like a hand smoothing doe.

...

the last party was full blast, and everyone was enjoying themselves. There were groups saying goodbyes and recounting memories, laughter and people crying mostly girls though. Everyone was in there group including team spartoi, and everyone was laughing and chatting, soul with his girl friend, Taylor.

" Hey where's Maka." Asked patty.

" I asked and apparently it's a waste of time" Said Soul like it was everyday.

" Funny I text and she said she took a walk to the pier" Soul shrugged. " she's never been into parties"

" but I though everyone was" Said Taylor, she had white grey eye,and brown hair, and was beautiful to with an elegant body.

" Not book worm" she nodded

" LETS PARTY!" Yelled Blackstar drunk as a mad sailor.

...

finally after staring at the moon, like a lonely girl searching for love. I get off my knees and walked away, but I felt like I was walking away from the sadness. I felt better but the weight if my emotion dragging me down, even if my body worked perfectly.

i walked off the pier and slowly walked of the road like a depressed girl, even if I was, then I heard screeching like nails on the board, except louder, and the flash of lights in my eyes as i turned to search for the cause. Too eyes of lights searched me and my nosy tensed.

before I fell to the ground.

and I felt everything was peace full and still.

my emotions numb yet I still felt tears down my face.

the world eased to a slow pace.

peace clouded me and took me.

then so many faces I haven't seen before looked at me there voices drowned.

and the edges of my vision was turning to black.

and before my vision was gone I whispered the meaning of my life.

"Soul"

then everything stopped.

and I was gone

...

the next mourning I woke with a head ache. I was drunk mad last night and I heard noises from the kitchen, I put some jokes on and a shirt to scare Taylor but when I went out I found her in a lip lock with my own brother. I felt rage serge me like a snake.

" Get out" was all Iyelled.

and she did with a huff. I watched her go along with my brother, and felt so wasted, not that kind but wasted. I lost my virginity to a gold digger, and that's the biggest humiliation for a guy, so uncool. Then the phone rang I looked and I heard Blackstar.

and he told me.

of Maka's death.

and then everything was slow.

and my heart stopped.

my breath evaporated.

mak was gone.

i aksked how.

a car

a car took the most strongest person I now.

She was only eighteen.

when I broke Uo with her I thought that...

she would find someone better.

but she never even go the chance.

maybe if I hadn't broke Up with her...

she might of been alive.

but it's too late.

shes gone.

" I'm sorry"

was the last thing I said before

I watched what she would of seen.

before she died

"Maka"


	2. After life, loved

A mist of white clouded my vision, as I stared into an unknown abyss. My red eyes adjusted but hardly.

" Uncool " I muttered lamely

i walked for what seemed like hours, each step a year in time. My vision searched for movement but I found none. I knew somewhere in my gut I was going no where so I stood still and thought.

i had to remember my last memory, but the only remanding memory I could think of was the flash of sun eyes, staring into my soul as my breath was gone.

i had a theory of where I was, and thought then I tried to huff. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. I began to panic silently, I stood back like I was running from my own shadow, but even cool guys can't run away from death.

as soon as the word floated behind my eyes I knew where I was and I knew there was no use. I sat down, I expected a trickle of pain but none came, I was empty staring at the white fog.

" Soul?" I knew the voice.

i turned and found Maka, she was wearing what I last saw her in. A red plait skirt, white a button up white shirt to go with it. She stared at me, and I stared back.

We were strangers to each other and we were aware of that. I wanted to ask how she died, and why but the only word that floated from my mouth was her name. I tried again it was her name. I looked at her and asked if she could explain, but all I saw was tears forming In her eyes.

she buried her head in her hands, and I thought I was looking into a ghost of anguish. I forgot my question and pulled her into my chest for a hug, but she pulled away, and I felt hurt even if I was dead. It was silent.

her head was bowed, he legs on there feet her knees sticking up, as if running from her torment, closed up in a neat little, horrible bow. I had my arms out but left them drift to my side. I asked her question mostly why, but only Maka floated out.

i remember her name was the last thing I said before I dived, and I wanted so desperately to ask if she said my name. I did the most stupidest thing by breaking her heart,a din guess this is the price.

i may not be able to talk but for some reason I think I knew what to do, and I couldn't stop it anyway it was acting all on its own. I walked over to her getting up then sitting next to her. I tilted her chin to look at me, her eyes were clear as a emerald and her eyes looked at me in shock but soon settled to ease. We stared at each other for moments like a billion years.

then we hugged each other and even I began to cry, the tears seeping down my face like honey suckle. And then at the very same time we said eachothers name, like we did before we died. Then the vision of white patted and then, we saw the silhouettes of death city.

the perfect grey buildings, and us sitting on the fountain. Then we walked, no one saw us, and for a minute I thought we were alive till it happened. I saw us disappear through another couple walking in front of us, and we disappeared through them as if we were a part of them, as soul departing from the .

we looked at our selves for any sign of change but we found nothing, so we walked on. But to where we didn't know but we were being pulled to something. Then we found it.

at he pier was Blackstar, Tsubaki, patty, liz, Kidd, and Crona staring at two straight rocks that rounded at the top. Our graves there- they- we were buried right next to the pier, my name scrolled in the one to the right the other scrolled Maka on it.

tsuabki was in tears and Maka's father even, he looked more vulnerable. Soon after watching them in there faces twisted in pain, they walked away heads bowed, and dropy faced. I felt bad for leaving them, but I didn't leave them I followed someone.

soon when they were gone it was me Maka and our graves. I don't know why but I grabbed her hand and she pulled away. It wasn't cool to force your self on people but I made an exception. I pulled her into a kiss and it was gentle and almost human. And alive. That was the best part, for what seemed like hours we broke away.

and tears were streaking Maka perfect face before she smiled, then I grabbed her hand, and as we fell into our graves we whispered eachothers name.

* * *

From then on smaka and I lived happily in the after life, because out love was the only thing that seemed alive anymore. We would visit our friends and we heard them have discussions on sensing our presents, and me Maka would laugh slightly about it.

soon after we watched Tsubaki and Blackstar have kids, the most surprising was the named them after us, and I even cried when me and Maka watched them being born. I think they saw us because the little boy stuck his hands out to Maka, and Maka took it and he seemed curious about us other wise it was cute.

liz and Kidd had a twins they named them zero and eight, it was quiet romantic Maka puts it ( so uncool) but Kidd was engaged so liz stopped it and yeah you get the picture.

mak sometimes got depressed she never got to have kids but I always comforted her, the annoying part was we couldn't speak to each other that ticked me off anyway. But we figured we couldn't the only word was each-other name but we do t mind. We grew used to it.

soon though Tsubaki and Blackstar joined us in limbo, it's not. So bad I mean you se the creepy serial killer ghosts around but we avoided them. We showed them the works and how things worked and they got used to it to. I could sense the unease but in the end we were fine.

i don't know if Maka forgive me, and I know she thought about it, I could sense it in her soul. Well even if she now lived as her soul I could read her feelings as if it were writen in fireworks, I would always kiss her to remind her. And it made us look like lions not being able to speak but only show in small affection, but that was enough.

they watched there kids grow up, and they were successful except eight he had a bit of trouble. Trouble I do t think liz and Kidd would like me to mention, but then me and Maka thought us married until it happened

the clouds parted to reaveal a path of light from the clouds. We knew it was our time to go, and liz Kidd and Blackstar, including tsubaki joined us, and we lived happily in heaven. I can't tell you much a both what heaven is like but one day you will know.

but the only advice I can give is, don't be afraid of death, because it's peaceful and suicide is a quick as turning of a light. Be afraid of the unloved life and so what you can. I only wish I had t Brocken Maka's heart and maybe then we wouldn't have ended up in limbo.

But

her love.

our love

was the only thing that made me feel alive.

even in death.


End file.
